Igloo Dance Party
is the fourth winning story from Penguin Tales Volume 3. The story can be found in Book Room. It is about a penguin called Sara trying to throw an igloo party. Story My name is Sara, and I’m going to tell you about the best party I’ve ever had in my igloo. Here’s how it all started… I had been waiting for today for a long time. I had organized a dance party at my igloo and invited all my friends. Everything was ready – there were bowls of snacks on the table, party banners and balloons everywhere, and plenty of music to dance to. The only thing that was missing was the crowd! I waited and waited, but still no one knocked at the door. I was alone with my puffles. I decided to go out and look for my friends. I finally found them surfing at the Cove. “Hey buddies, aren’t you coming to my party?” I called out. “Sorry Sara, but we’re really busy right now!” they yelled back. “Okay, never mind… See you later, then.” I slowly walked back into the Town, dragging my flippers as I went, my head hanging low. I decided to head out to the Pizza Parlor. Maybe a nice hot fish pizza would cheer me up. As I walked in, I noticed the place was deserted and the waiter was on his own. “Hi there, can I help you?” he asked. “I’ll have a fish pizza with extra cheese, please.” “Coming right away!” “Hey, I’m having a party at my igloo. Do you want to come?” I asked. “Sorry, I’m too busy.” “But there’s no one here!” “Err… I have plenty of orders.” “Okay, never mind… Thanks for the pizza,” I sighed. I walked aimlessly around the island for a while. The place was eerily quiet. I couldn’t see any penguins around, but I could hear some music coming from the Night Club. I thought I’d check it out. The room was packed with penguins dancing! But as soon as they saw me, they all stopped! One of them came towards me and said, “Sorry, but you can’t stay here.” Err… You haven’t got an All-Access Pass!” “But, I’ve never needed one to come in here before!” I protested. He just shook his head and said, “Sorry, but you can’t stay.” Feeling more deflated and lonely than ever, I turned around without a word and just went back to my igloo. I opened the door with a sigh and… the whole town was there! They all yelled, “SURPRISE!” After I’d recovered from the penguins in my igloo, they explained that they had wanted to surprise me, so they had ordered lots of pizzas and had been secretly rehearsing their dance moves at the Night Club! Well, you know what? This was by far the best igloo dance party I ever had! THE END Gallery IglooParty1.png IglooParty2.png IglooParty3.png See Also *Penguin Tales Volume 3 *Turn Blue And Sink The Iceberg *Hiking Vikings *Wildlife Category:Penguin Tales